A New Generation of Beasts
by GraceProvidenceThunderGirl
Summary: Percy and Thalia go on a search for Annabeth, who disappeared mysteriously from camp. Not only that, but her captor is rather unusual...and dangerous.   Should include some Percabeth,and my first fanfic so please be nice. Enjoy!
1. On the Mountain

** Hey, so this is my first Fanfic, sooooo let's hope its somewhat okay….alright well, here's chapter 1! (Oh yeah, and made up the whole West Virginia being a very highly populated by monster state. I don't think it actually said that in the books.:))**

It was a beautiful Saturday. Three o'clock in the afternoon, the sun shining down so brightly it would hurt your eyes even if you weren't looking at it. Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace were trudging up a mountain in West Virginia. Sweat poured down their faces, and for once, Thalia had her hair in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing black clothes.

They had been doing this for days. Progress was slow, but getting to the top was all they had thought about for the past week. Well, actually they had wished that they'd get higher up much faster. For two reasons. One, they would be nearer to the top, two, it would start to get all cold and snowy.

Curse global warming, Percy thought silently, without it, I might be physically capable of smiling. He looked over at Thalia. She gave him a pained looking grimace that he realized was supposed to be a smile. A week ago they had been sitting around at Camp Half-Blood, (Thalia and her huntresses had come to visit), and had gotten an urgent notice from a very scared looking satyr that Annabeth had disappeared into the forest a couple of hours ago. They started looking for her immediately.

Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and being very smart, she had to have been kidnapped, because she would have told Percy and Thalia that she was leaving if she was going on some type of quest or unexpected vacation. (Which almost never happened at Camp Half-Blood.)

Percy continued to climb. Suddenly, Thalia stopped, swiveling her head up just like one of her timber wolves when they were about to howl at the moon. She looked nervous. Then her tensed shoulders relaxed and she turned to Percy. "I swear I heard the beginning of a rockslide," she said, "you don't hear vibrations like that anywhere else." Percy nodded. Now that he thought about it, while he had been absorbed in thinking about Annabeth, and what they were going to do next, he had felt a slight rumble go through the cliff.

It took a couple of minutes before Thalia was willing to keep on climbing. Her fear of heights must really be bugging her. By then, it was getting kind of dark. They needed to find a place to camp for the night. After an hour of searching, Thalia finally found a ledge with a shrub on it underneath which they could sleep. While Percy spread out their bedrolls, Thalia took her bow and arrows and set off to get some meat for dinner. "I'll probably come across some scrawny mountain goat or something," she had said with a shrug, and Percy had replied, "Please no mountain goats, it'll make me feel like I'm eating Grover." Grover was their friend, a teenage satyr who was very fond of apples and tin cans. Percy noticed miserably that he really missed camp. He missed sword fighting in the arena, and seeing the defiant look on Mr. D, (also known as Dionysus, the wine god) face as he lost another game of pinochle to Chiron the centaur. Mr. D was the director of the camp, and Chiron ran all of the activities.


	2. Tracks

**Hello again. I want to start off by saying: THESE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! I'm just starting out with little short ones for now. Also, sorry NinjaFaerieHermione for the bad ending last time- I couldn't think of a cliffhanger or anything to put there. So, please enjoy and review! **

**-Grace**

Thalia came back with a couple of dead rats just as Percy finished lighting a small fire. For a while they said nothing, just roasted the rats on sticks, and stoked the fire. Then Percy said, "Thalia, no offense or anything, but you seriously expect me to eat this?" "It was all I could find," she said angrily, "and you better eat it! We'll need our energy for tomorrow; I think we're going to reach the top of this cursed mountain!"

After dinner, they put out the fire, and curled up on their bedrolls, using old jackets as blankets. Lying there silently, it was hard for them to imagine that Annabeth could be dead already. Thalia shuddered when she saw in her mind's eye her stepping out on the top of the mountain and seeing Annabeth in chains with some horrible monster guarding her, or even worse, finally reaching the snowy summit of Mount Everest and immediately tripping over Annabeth's skeleton. It still had meat on it, and there were strands of curly blond hair scattered everywhere. Then the monster appeared, an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt stuck in between its two front teeth. Suddenly it bellowed "THALIA, WAKE UP!" extremely loudly. Thalia woke up. It was Percy.

She rubbed her eyes and managed to give him a decently scary glare. "What time is it?" "Like I would know?" Percy said, "Look, remember that giant fox?" "What? Is he back?" Thalia sat up quickly. "No!" Percy sighed. "He crushed my watch." "Oh." Thalia got up and stretched. "Well then, today is the day we reach the top, right? And you're absolutely sure that she'll be here this time?" Percy nodded. "Trust me. West Virginia is one of most highly monster populated states there are. And Rachel told me that Annabeth is here." Thalia grabbed her bow and started walking off into the forest. "Well, okay then. I better go get us some breakfast- and I think I'll take a bath too." She glanced down at her filthy t-shirt and cringed.

As she disappeared into the trees, Thalia could just barely hear Percy groan and start muttering to himself that he would die if he ate any more rats.

Soon enough, Thalia came across a few small squirrels. Well, it would have to do. She notched an arrow, took aim, and was just about to shoot the biggest when she saw something under her foot.

She lowered her bow and bent down. Was that…? Yes, it was. An imprint in the snow. A footprint. That must be Annabeth's. And next to it, what looked somewhat like elephant tracks. Her kidnapper. Thalia stood back up and started following the prints. She had to find Annabeth. Her captor, from the size of the tracks, was huge. And very dangerous. But what could have made those? Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she lay down next to one of the massive dents in the snow. It was almost as tall as her. _This isn't a human,_ Thalia thought, _Annabeth was kidnapped by a beast. _


	3. The Beast

**Hey again! I have something to tell all of you (even though I know that barely anyone reads this ;)): 1. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. 2. I actually wrote this story like two years ago, so my current writing is much better! Just thought you should know- although I wouldn't quit reading this just because I said that. I'm going over and rewriting plenty of things, so hopefully this will turn out reasonably good. **

**Anyway, I know this isn't really a big deal, but for the first time I saw that I was getting hits from places like Thailand, the Isle of Man, and Korea. I know, of course people from other countries will stumble across my story quite on accident, but it was kinda cool to know that people from far away countries were reading my story! **

**Oh, and sorry if I make Percy seem really really really stupid. It's all for Amber Lightshallow and my other friend Amy Yeung's boyfriend, Pocket Hippo.**

**Okay, I'll shut up and write now:**

Two hours of tracking later, Thalia sat down to rest. Her vision was starting to get blurry from squinting into the snow, and her legs felt like rubber from climbing uphill for so long. She was annoyingly close to the top of the mountain, but she also didn't mind putting off the scenes that awaited her once she reached the summit.

"I have to find a place for the night." she said out loud, gritting her teeth with frustration. There were too many places that were dangerous to use, like that tree that looked blanket-like and warm but she knew would dump tons of snow on her if she moved the slightest bit.

Finally, she spotted a cave. Not the most ideal choice, but it would have to do. She walked up to the gaping mouth of an entrance and peered inside. It was eerily dark and quiet, but she could tell there were no bears or monsters taking refuge in the shadows.

Thalia walked in and settled down in a corner, quickly realizing that she had no food, no water, and no bedroll. Oh, well. Might as well get some sleep while she could.

Percy was starting to panic. It had been four hours with no sign of where Thalia had gone except for her tracks in the snow, and they were starting to grow fainter as the snow slowly turned into ice. The higher up the mountain Percy went, the colder it got. This must mean he wasn't far from the top. Percy had been looking down at his shoes until then, so he didn't notice when a huge grotesque shape landed right in front of him as if it had fallen from the sky. He looked up just in time to see a gnarled tree branch club swing in front of his face, and then, blackness.

When Percy woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. Unfortunately, that place was large, smelly, hairy arms. Percy shuddered, but then quickly decided that it would be best not to alert them that he had woken up. That was when he heard someone moving next to him. And then, he heard, in a barely audible whisper right next to his ear, "Stay still, Seaweed Brain, unless you like having your head chopped off." Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a celestial bronze knife flashing in the sunlight. Right away, he could tell the voice was Annabeth's.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered in disbelief. "Yes, it's me, now SHUT UP!" Annabeth replied. She said the SHUT UP a little too loudly, and the monster twisted its head around with a little grunt. Soon, the two demigods found themselves staring at a pair of beady black eyes. "Da…da…wake, now, da…good eat," moaned a mouth just below a slimy nose. It was caked with the remnants of its last couple meals. "What _is_ it?" Percy cried. "I'm not sure," Annabeth told him, "but I think it's dangerous. And I can _tell_ that it's pretty stupid. Most monsters know at least fifteen words in the English language. All of them know most Ancient Greek vocabulary."

The monster suddenly grabbed Annabeth with a hand the size of a dinner plate. She disappeared over the monster's huge shoulders. Before Percy could do anything, he was jerked away too.

In her dream, Thalia stood on the cliff of a mountain, looking over the edge and feeling like she might pass out. Snow swirled all around her, whipping her hair in her face and making her eyes sting. Her whole body was numb. But she had to find something…something she had lost…in the snowdrift.

She crouched and dug through the snow frantically, not exactly thinking, just doing. Her fingers hit something hard. She dug faster. She could see someone's face. Who was it? She had to save them! Suddenly, the ground fell away, and she was tumbling through open space. She couldn't see anything, but she knew someone was behind her. Then, thick arms wrapped around her neck and- she woke up, breathing hard.

Sweat covered her body, and her jacket was stuck to her skin. _What was that?,_ she thought_, was that supposed to tell me something? Is that actually going to happen? _You never knew with demigod dreams.

Thalia sat up, grimacing at how stiff she was from the cold. She felt like she had only slept for a few hours, but it was light outside. She stood up straight and stretched, shaking off a little bit of snow that had blown into the cave.

"Now _this_ is the day that I find her." Thalia declared to no one, and then set off to reach the top of the mountain.

**Alright, well, that's it for now! **


End file.
